


Circles

by LadyRachael



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Poetry, basically the plot, with a dash of fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRachael/pseuds/LadyRachael
Summary: There is a man, a traveler,Untouched by the span of yearsFreeform poem on old Hoho with the Homunculi as Fae and Truth as an old god.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Circles

There is a man, a traveler,  
Untouched by the span of years  
Passing through life, just passing through  
On the way to nowhere 

He helps where he can,  
Stolen magic from stolen years,  
Paid down for his sin, from his gift, his curse  
Neither sought nor wanted

He finds one day love,  
To his joy, to his sorrow,  
He idly wonders what god would be so cruel,  
But already knows the answer 

Once, for a wager,  
And old king trapped a fae,  
Unheeding of the poisoned gifts, uncaring of the cost,  
The king bargained for stolen lives

With a leering grin,  
And a single amethyst eye,  
The trapped Dwarf proposed a magic circle  
And a slave to do his bidding

The slave was called,  
Blood gifted to the Dwarf,  
In a single night, stole away his people's life,  
And gave him his cursed gift

Despite his sons,  
He never married his love,  
"Till death do us part" worse than useless,  
When it only goes one way

His tiny boys, small loves,  
Made of gold and so curious,  
Soft and kind, brilliant and brave, so worthy,  
Of more than he can give

He doesn't want to leave them,  
This small piece of home he found,  
But they grow so quickly, so bright! then fade,  
And he leaves to gain the same

So he travels again unending,  
Seeking the Dwarf, his twisted mirror,  
Who too, has children, corrupted to tools, to sins,  
As they draw another circle 

Meanwhile his boys, too bright,  
See their mother one day fall,  
And desperate, grieving, draw a circle, seek the Gate,  
To stand alone with Truth unflinching

The oldest gods need no worship,  
Exist as absolutes, unchanging,  
But equivalence cares nothing for motive or age,  
All prices must be paid

Edward buys knowledge,  
An armour with his brother's soul,  
Pays both an arm and a leg, blood loss and regret,  
Leaving burned out guilt and fury

This furious child of gold and steel,  
Lured with answers by a flame,  
Joins a military he hates for a country he does not love,  
Seeks to return his brother 

Through many years of searching,   
His boys make friends and enemies,  
Learn the curse of Fae given gifts, many lives for one,  
A single blood red stone

They meet again one day,  
But his love is gone already,  
He's almost to late for his sons, broken and armor,  
He deserves their scorn

Time has passed without him,  
The years' toll paid in yearning,  
He can't take what's needed now, lessons never given,  
Only further action will serve

His golden boys return in the end,  
Final victory without him,  
Metal for an arm, birthright of magic for the other,  
Both glad to pay their costs.

He lays down by his love,  
Peaceful field by his burned home,  
He tells her of their boys, triumphant through their suffering,  
And smiles as he finally fades


End file.
